


Logs of a Whaler

by Alijaykalium



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Short Chapters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alijaykalium/pseuds/Alijaykalium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello. My name is James.</p><p> </p><p>A really poorly written story about a Whaler and his adventures.<br/>If I was reading this I'd give it a solid 5/10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Log One; Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for some suck-ass writing?! Well buckle up, folks.  
> I'm PUMPED for Dishonored 2 and recently I've been playing the first game a shit ton even though it comes out in November.  
> Alright, well. There's not much I can, like, *warn* you for cuz I am god awful at finishing stories and writing 'em en general.  
> So if you happen to like this story, thanks very much! If you don't well... sorry?  
> Also, this is in first person POV. I know, I know, I hate them too but it's all I can decently write.  
> Sweet. Let's get started.  
> P.S. Short chapters.

The Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was one of the greatest in our time. Something different; something special. Everyone saw it, even the man who shoved a blade through her ribs and kidnapped her daughter.

I hate to say that I was there when it happened. I hate to say I was part of the assassination. I witnessed the blood of my - _the_ Empress - spill on the floor of the pavilion.

I witnessed my Master grab her daughter and I heard the young girl call out, "Mommy!" as he dissipated into air along with the girl.

Thomas and I were left to the Royal Protector.

The events happened in a mere few seconds, but it felt as if time slowed. Maybe it did.

The light from his eyes drained and his face paled and he moved as if it was his first time in combat.

I felt sympathy for the man. I understood what it was like to have the people you care for most taken away.

But I couldn't afford to feel sorry. There was too much coin on our hands for sympathy. Some things you can't help.

End log.


	2. Log Two; Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Me
> 
> (You know how in the game you can, like, read over the notes in your journal? Just pretend it's like that)

Geez. I've never felt more guilty about a job in my life. This wasn't  _just a job_ , though. No. We've - I've ... *sigh* I don't know.

How could I have gotten myself into this mess?

It started with - with the rats and  _plague_. That's when everything started falling apart.

I lost my mother to the plague. She was a vibrant soul. Fire in her eyes.

By the Outsider, I miss her.

At the time, the plague was barely a problem, a few people catching it and even then, they didn't turn into damn weepers. At least, not at that stage. Honestly, I don't know if it was plague I lost her to, but, I'll sure as shit blame it on that.

Several days after her funeral, my younger brother decided to become an Overseer. Some bullshit about how he'll come back and bring all of us to safety in time; healing in faith or whatever the fuck. Asshole.

 My father was a whaler who eventually got lost to the sea. I don't think he ever thought that Dunwall had gone to shit and that his family was falling apart. I'm a little glad he passed away at sea, though. I wouldn't want him to suffer here. Here on land where he never seemed happiest.

For a while, it was only me and my sister. I eventually lost her too. One evening she came in, in a bit of a haze and gathered her things. I asked her what she was doing. She said she found a better place. A happier place. I thought she'd gone mad so ... I let her go. As she walked out the door a woman seemed to appear out of thin air and then the both of them vanished. I thought I was going mad with plague. 

The next morning, *sniffling* I realized that I was really, truly alone.

  
Eventually, I decided to find my own way but I didn't very much care if I was dead or alive. I moved throughout the streets of Dunwall with no heavy caution. I had seen nearly everything; weepers huddled together in disgusting little corners, rats attacking members of the City Watch, Overseers tackling and taking hostage supposed heretics, thugs banging on people's doors, demanding debts and better yet: people who had gone mad over what is known as "the Outsider."

Crazy fuckers.

End log.


	3. Log Three; Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Daud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a lot more dramatic in my head than it is in yours.
> 
> Also, some shit is totally out of order. You'll get what I mean if you've played the DLC.

The most terrifying and intriguing thing that I had ever witnessed, though, was about a year before the Empress's assassination.

It was when I had first met Master Daud.

There was a carriage coming through the streets. I believe when Barrister Timsh was coming in to meet Dr. Galvani on Clavering. I remember several members of the Watch planted around the Boulevard. I was on my way to meet one of Slackjaw's boys for some elixir when I felt I had seen something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to look but there was no one.

I felt the hairs at the end of my neck stand up as I continued down the street.

Suddenly, I saw him. He waited there for a time, watching Timsh and Galvani interact at Galvani's front door.

My stillness in watching Daud attracted some negative attention from a Watch Guard who then proceeded to shove me and roughly ordered me to move along.

I forced my feet to move and climbed down the stairs in front of the famous Art Dealer's apartment, hiding myself behind the ornate fence and leveled wall.

I looked for him again. As Galvani and Timsh disappeared through the giant doors, Daud appeared on top of the carriage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw guards being taken down one by one. All other guards noticing nothing until they became a victim themselves. I remember being confused as to who was taking the guards down because Daud was in my line of sight, unmoving.

It was one of Daud's, I realized. His gang, the Whalers were one of the most feared throughout the empire. Still are.

Daud then set to work. He took down the Watch officers one by one, choking them out and then disappearing with their body, only to return seconds after.

It was him, I thought, the Knife of Dunwall. The mere shock of what I had witnessed left me immoble for a brief minute, and my eyes could only follow him.

Once all the guards were taken down, another one of his Whalers appeared, "Daud," she said, "Galvani and Timsh are inside. They don't suspect a thing. There were four guards on the bottom floor but I took care of them no problem." He nodded and she continued, "The servants were speculating that Galvani plans to infect Timsh with plague. Something about Timsh evicting one of Galvani's own." Daud said something, but I couldn't hear what and then they all vanished. First, the Whaler who wore the same shade of red as Daud, then the Whaler in blue and then Daud himself.

I remember heaving out the breath I didn't realize I had held in. I remember thinking, "Why hadn't they killed anyone?" I had completely forgone the Bottle Street elixir and wanted to go back to what was left of my home.

I think I was there for maybe ten to fifteen minutes, trying to wrap my head around what I had witnessed when the red Whaler appeared in front of me. I barely had time to gasp when she covered my mouth.

"How long have you been here?" She demanded. Daud and the Whaler in blue immediately appeared behind her.

"How much did you see?" The blue Whaler asked.

Daud seemed equally inquisitive. "Let him go, Billie," he ordered. She released me and he said, "You're not gonna die. So long as you answer our questions, I'm sure we'll have a better arrangement for you. Better than the one you've got here."

I answered their questions. Which is why I'm here now. For a time it _was_ a better arrangement. Now that I've got the blood of an Empress raining on my shoulders ... I don't know how much better this actually is.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so different from my rough draft. Holy balls, amirite? I thought about half-assing it and I *almost* did but then I was like "Well your first two chapters suck ass... so you might as welll make this one a little bit good" so yeah. its not too bad. its sort of at that "it could be worse" on that scale of bad to good


	4. Log Four; Chapter Four

Well, turns out that there are not an unlimited supply of unused audiograph cards lying around.  
I've scouted the area and I've only found used ones, but my discoveries are not fruitless. Everyone in the area, before it became the Flooded District, had some type of scheme going on. Certainly an excellent way to pass the time at night, when I can't sleep.

Awkwardly enough, Rulfio, Aedan and Dimitri have each brought me one to several new audiocards when they return from missions. They say nothing and only hold out their findings but it's embarrassing to know that they know.

I like to think I keep this machine in a private apartment, far from the Chamber of Commerce and just bordering into weeper territory but I suppose this place was not as secret as I had hoped.

I wonder how many people know. I wonder if they've listened to any of my recordings. I should probably keep my cards on my person.

End log.


	5. Log Five; Chapter Five

I was born sometime after the twenty-eighth day of the Month of Songs.

During the Fugue Feast, basically.

  
I don't know which day it is in particular but once the High Overseer announces the beginning of the Fugue Feast, I celebrate.

If celebrate is the proper word, anyhow. I don't go looking for women or get drunk off my ass.

I return to the Distillery District, back to my apartment near Clavering.

Each Fugue Feast there is another shrouded plague victim tossed in the corner... and it makes me sad. Knowing that the home I grew up in has just become a disposal, where lazy Watch officers dump decomposing bodies.

...

A family moved into that apartment shortly after my departure. I know because there was a journal on the dinner table where a woman wrote about how her family, her children, slowly lost themselves to the plague. And then the woman herself.

She seemed like a strong woman. So whenever I revisit the area, I not only honor my own family, but hers as well.

If I have any right to speak about honor.

I shouldn't dwell. It is my birthday, after all.

End log.


	6. Log Six; Chapter Six

Something very, very embarrassing happened today. I received dozens of audiograph cards.  
I know the others have not heard any of my recordings, at least I'm almost positive. I always have the cards in my pockets.

Most of the cards were unused and some were not. The used cards either had brief birthday wishes or some other awkward message.

I wanted to ask how they knew. I'd always assumed I'd been discreet and I always move my machine. It never stays in one place for more than a night. But then again, the others are on constant patrol. They've probably seen me disappear into one of the apartments and turn this thing on.

I didn't ask, though. I'm not embarrassed because of the fact that I use this machine, I'm only embarrassed of what I've told.

What if they found out that I felt more than Void-damned guilty for being involved of the murder of the Empress? Would I be thought weak?

I _am_ grateful for the cards. I have many things I need to get off my chest.

First and foremost, I am not literate. It's why I don't place my thoughts in a journal like Lurk or Thomas. It's why I need - well not necessarily _need -_  but use this machine. Sometimes my thoughts get too overwhelming and then I can't function. For those who happen to find this particular card, if I ever lose it.

Second, I'm not a particular favorite of Daud's, if he at all notices me. There are a great many of us. But I understand that my particular limitations regarding how I handle intense situations can hold us back from completing a mission.

I'm surprised he even brought me on one of his biggest and most important kills.

Thirdly, I've been getting a weird feeling from Miss Lurk. I don't know. She's been... not as present as she would normally be. I really shouldn't speak in such a manner towards my superior; especially since that superior is Daud's favorite. But...

I don't know. I shouldn't bring it up with anyone.

Finally, news of Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge finally reached Daud and the rest of us. Daud doesn't seem concerned which is something that concerns me. Corvo will find us. He has to. But what will he do when he does?

End log.


	7. Log Seven; Chapter Seven

Daud ordered Rinaldo to keep an eye out in the city, to spot for any sign of Attano.

He came back the morning after, saying that he tracked Attano to the backyard of the High Overseer. He didn't witness what happened inside.

He did notice, though, that Corvo moved with enraged brutality. Killing nearly every Overseer and wolfhound on patrol, only sparing one of each. Daud asked why only the two, Rinaldo couldn't answer for sure.

He was silent for a moment, finally saying, "I imagine we can both figure out what he was there for," and then dismissed us.

  
This morning, Kent returned from the city. He said that the loudspeakers throughout Dunwall announced that Campbell was branded with something called the Heretic's Brand. I'd never heard about such a brand before today.

Zachary had to explain to me what it was. Certainly a fate worse than death. Especially for a man who once had it all and lived like an asshole.

Rumors suddenly began to circulate that Campbell would break at least one of the Seven Strictures every day. I imagine that upset more of the zealous Overseers.

To be perfectly honest, I don't know how to feel.

I know that Campbell worked with the Lord Regent and assisted in the organization of assassinating the Empress; and I feel that justice has been served but ... in time, _he_ will come here. I know he will, he has to. And I'm afraid, of course I am. You'd have to be an idiot not to be.

*clearing throat*

Zachary, one of the older assassins, used to be a City Watch Officer before he got dishonorably discharged. He doesn't talk about what happened. No one asks.

We have all become ... erased, in a sense, when we were bonded to Daud through his Arcane. Not brainwashed or whatever you call it, but somehow our secrets, our old lives, became buried deeper. Sometimes it feels foggy when I try to think of my old life.

I doubt even spirits from the Void would be able to see who we once were.

Anyway, Zachary and I were on patrol the other night and he began talking about how he'd watch Attano in the training yard. "A swift fighter," he said, "Took down three-to-one once."

I asked him if Attano was really that good of a fighter. He just lit a cigar and said, "If he comes here, we're fucked."

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is so bad


	8. Log Eight; Chapter Eight

Daud disembarked with Lurk to the Rothwild Slaughterhouse today. He sent Rinaldo, Steven and Jordan to keep an eye on Attano while he was gone.

It's really weird how he calls Attano by his first name, I noticed. I always thought first-name basis were rather informal. Did Daud know Attano personally?

Everyone calls him Corvo, actually. Even citizens of the Isle. I try to refrain from doing so since it just seems ... improper.

On a happier note, Aedan and Dimitri brought a litter of wolfhound pups from the office of the High Overseer.The little things are hideous, but I think they're growing on me. I believe they haven't told Daud about 'em. About an hour ago, I heard them arguing over who would tell Daud and what exactly they would say. I'm sure Lurk would be a lot more pissed than Daud.

Speaking of Lurk, I saw her the other day in the Greaves' Refinery. She was speaking with a group of women. Three of them, if I remember.

The women she was speaking to were all very strange. They looked like they had ... vines ensnared on their bodies. Two of the women with odd colored hair and... essentially, an odd style of clothing all 'round.

Yet, the weirdest part was that Lurk was kneeling before the woman in the black. Murmuring things.

I couldn't hear what she was saying but the woman she was kneeling before seemed ... pleased, would be the best word.

One of the women almost saw me but I transversed away before her eyes landed on me.

I told Zachary what I saw.

Hopefully, he'll tell Daud.

But I believe my suspicions about Lurk are confirmed.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks but hopefully the story and concept i'm trying to get through is interesting.I'm a bit late to put it in the tags but, yes the relationship is a slow build.Yes, the relationship will happen but it's not like the chapters are very long, amirite?
> 
> Anyway, thanks to the five people reading this, I'm glad you like it :)


	9. Log Nine; Chapter Nine

I like to think I'm becoming more skilled in this profession. Zachary says that I'd been making great improvement in combat.

I remember several months back, I couldn't operate the wristbows for the life of me and I was too awkward with the sword.

One of the first skills taught here, which was easiest for me to pick up, was stealth. As a boy, I would steal fruit and toys from markets and once, I was even dared to break into the Art Dealer's apartment by my brother.

He told me to bring something out as evidence, something that seemed like it couldn't just be picked off the street.

Of course, he was thinking more along the lines of a statuette or a Tyvian urn or even a painting; but there were servants in the apartment at the time so I couldn't really go very far into the building.  I just picked a key off of one of the maids' belts and brought it out for him.

Heh, as a little seven year old he wasn't very impressed with a  _key_ , but he took it and kept it anyway.

We were always curious about what it opened but we never went. Mom had got upset with us and told us to not go back again.

My brother always insisted I go in and find out what it opened but I just didn't want to go. Especially since it seemed like there were more Watch officers around the place after my little fiasco.

I miss being a child.

 

Rinaldo, Steven and Jordan haven't been back. Thomas decided to head out into the city and see where they'd gone. He's been a while too.

Lurk and Daud also disembarked for another mission. The others are on edge, they always have to be when Daud is gone.

It doesn't look good on themselves when they're half-assedly ready for combat.

The only time Daud really interacts with the rest of us is either for a mission briefing or when training us in Summoning.

My reflexes have improved, so he's been Summoning me a lot more recently.

*clearing throat*

He summoned me for the late Empress.

End log.


	10. Log Ten; Chapter Ten

Rinaldo, Steven, Jordan and Thomas came back several hours after Lurk and Daud returned from the Slaughterhouses.

During their report, Thomas said that he had found the three knocked out at their posts.

From my understanding, they were meant to be positioned around my old apartment on Bottle Street.

Jordan said he briefly saw Attano converse with one of Slackjaw's boys and then proceed into the Old Whiskey Distillery. For some reason, he didn't deem the information important enough to share with the other two. Which then resulted in their eventual take down.

Jordan's not entirely at fault, though. At least not in my opinion. They weren't on high alert and were only meant to watch for Attano.

Thomas also said that after he found the three, he took a position overlooking the entrance of Bottle Street. The main entrance to Clavering was blockaded, probably after Attano's previous fiasco in branding the High Overseer as  heretic, so he assumed that that was where Corvo would be going in and out. As he was overlooking the area, he saw somebody on the rooftops, but he assumed that one of the three had woken up already. He recalled being choked out, most probably by Attano, and didn't wake up until Steven shook him out of it.

Lurk seemed especially concerned but it seemed as if Master Daud had his mind on other things. He gave a somewhat indifferent response to the two and waved them away, ordering Zachary and I to follow suit. He had some sort of business to discuss with Billie - Lurk, I mean.

For some good news, I received a blue suit today! Which means I have become one of the masters. I still have to train, of course, but I'm glad my work paid off.

From what I gathered, the others earned the titles of master in different fields. Zachary, in combat; Thomas, in briefing; and so on and so forth. I believe my title was earned in stealth. Obviously, we have to be up-to-par in all other fields as well, we can't just be one-and-done.

Anyway, it seems as if Lurk and Daud have finished.

I'll see what she's up to.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long to write. for such a bad chapter.  
> i came up with some ideas to later chapters, but i plan to go in chronological order sooo i kinda have to push through several missions before i can begin writing those logs.  
> so i've attempted to line up the events in Dishonored and the events in the DLC together cuz it's meant to like... make the story better... i guess but yeah. so i was making some timelines and stuff and writing out where whalers were spotted or interacted with corvo before the Flooded District mission so that i would be able to make that correlate to the story.  
> soooo i am sorry that this wasn't very eventful but im super excited to write out other logs since, like, three or four more people decided they liked this story as well!


	11. Log Eleven; Chapter Eleven

I - I think I saw my sister. With the strange women. In the Grieves' Refinery.

Lurk kneeled again, in the same spot she always does and the two women appeared, along with my sister.

It's her. I know it, it can't not be her. It - it makes so much sense ... it must be true then.

She's a witch.

They possess the same powers as us. When she disappeared that night, when she left me ... that was a transversal.

She has the same vines ensnared on her body. Her clothes were ... odd and brightly colored.

But, by the Outsider ... she's still beautiful. More beautiful than from when I last saw her.

Her once long hair was cut short, but it suits her; still a vibrant red like mom's. And she looks ... more intimidating.

The look on her face when I saw her glaring down at Lurk. I remember she would make that exact face to those boys who would bully my younger brother.

What is she doing with those women? What is she doing with Lurk? What is even happening?

Unfortunately, I was too shocked by the sight of my sister to hear what was being discussed.

They all vanished before my eyes and I barely had a second to react before Lurk turned around and headed back towards the Chamber of Commerce.

She didn't notice me, I don't think.

I just ... I need time. I can't tell anyone what I saw. Not if I want to put my sister at risk.

End log.


	12. Log Twelve; Chapter Twelve

I am exhausted.

Turns out, I was right.

Lurk was conspiring with a witch named Delilah, someone who Daud had been looking for these past several months.

 

Some Overseers were tipped off as to where to find our base and it turns out the informant was Lurk herself.

They managed to infiltrate our base in less than two hours. They killed ... a lot of our men.

I hadn't been aware of what had happened well ... because I was still thinking of my sister.

Daud found me in an apartment messing with my audiograph. I didn't have time to explain what I was doing because he quickly briefed me on what was going on. I was shocked that such chaos could happen within mere hours; and it's not like Overseers are very quiet people too. 

He wanted me to find all the others who were captured and, if possible, find out any information as to how they found their way onto the grounds.

Thomas immediately transversed next to Daud as soon as he finished speaking. He said that there were an overwhelming amount of Overseer soldiers, but that there were only about six with music boxes. Daud nodded and said to only focus on those who had taken our own hostage.

He then transversed away to take down the Overseer who led the raid. Overseer Fume or Plume or something.

We immediately set to work. Thomas told me of locations where he first saw our men. We started around the apartment we were briefed in.

There were three Overseers surrounding a novice, him being knelt at the ground with his hands bound behind his back. Thomas had transversed behind the Overseer with the music box and put him in a Tyvian choke hold, effectively neutralizing him without killing him. The other two Overseers were unaware of their missing man and continued to taunt the assassin.

One of the Overseers suddenly threatened to pull the pin on a grenade if our man didn't give him the location of Daud. Conveniently, the Overseer without the grenade seemed to notice that the music box Overseer was missing and walked to where said person once stood. I used the opportunity to put the Overseer with the grenade in a choke hold while Thomas took care of the one who decided to check on his friend.

I released the assassin that was tied up and Thomas informed him of what we were meant to do.

Essentially, that's how we released all our men. As soon as they were freed, they set to work taking down their own captors.

I informed Thomas of what Daud wanted me to do and he had only given a silent nod. The both of us set off to find their plans.

After neutralizing some more Overseers, we'd found a map and some letters. It seemed as if their initial plans were overlooked. Thomas would inform Daud of this as soon as we were Summoned. 

I had looked around the room some more and found a rune in a crate. It's well known that Daud collects such items.

"If you ever find things crafted of whalebone which emit some warmth, give them to Daud. Most commonly known as runes or bone charms, his powers become stronger and, in turn, so do we." It was one of the first lessons we were taught.

Anyway, Thomas and I waited to be summoned afterwards along with four other assassins.

As soon as we were Summoned, Daud commanded that we capture the remaining Overseers. Everyone set to work.

It was easy business since all the Overseers with music boxes were put down and we had our numbers.

We presented the Overseers to Daud and he said to put them in confinement. Immediately after he gave those orders, Lurk appeared, saying something about how the Overseers had her trapped.

Which, we all know now, was utter bullshit.

Halfway through her excuse, Delilah appeared.

Delilah told us of Lurk's betrayal, how she had wanted to have control over the Whalers herself. Since the Empress, Daud had apparently been showing weakness by feeling guilty, by expressing his guilt. Lurk admitted to it. She said that we needed a stronger leader and that Daud was just ... too old now.

She tried to fight him. She had ... powers none of us had never seen before, probably bestowed by Delilah. She lost anyway. Daud didn't kill her, though.

He told us to leave her there and that she would find her own way out of the Flooded District, far away from us.

He turned and left. Somewhere. Daud wasn't necessarily shaken up but it's the closest we'd ever seen to it. He seemed ... very sad.

I didn't want to bother him so I had briefly gone into his chambers and put the rune in a chest near his desk.

*sigh* Should've told Daud what I saw Lurk doing. All this could've been avoided if I had.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a good feeling and then the good feeling went down the toilet. this is supposed to be a very intense chapter but ew, you know? it's like it started off alright and then i just put waaaaaay too much detail and then like halfway writing through it yesterday i wasn't feeling inspired so i decided to replay The Surge mission in the DLC to really get a feel for it but it just wasn't happening. so THEN this morning i very nearly forgot that I had only saved this post instead of uploading it and errrgh. i am too much of a perfectionist so everything im putting out here i feel like sucks but that's really only because i don't have the skill of a writer.  
> i always want to feature some minor characters/npcs where i can because in other fanfictions i've read, the authors do exactly that so when i replay the game i'll keep an eye out for 'em and i kinda wanted to do that here. i.e. this character's sister can be found in The Brigmore Witches, the apartment near Clavering in Bottle Street, and the one overseer and wolfhound. i will definitely get into more detail when it comes down to the overseer but that it certainly saved for another chapter.  
> this chapter is a big fat turning point so i am excited to finish it, i just need to revise and edit for the thousandth time now and i am also writing this note in the middle of writing the chapter so... i am procrastinating very much this is a very long note  
> (30 minutes later) FINISHED! I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY


	13. Log Thirteen; Chapter Thirteen

I caught Daud listening to my audiograph from early this morning.

I don't carry the cards around with me anymore since I just have too many at this point.

It was both awkward and terrifying. Once it finished, though, he just turned and looked at me with a somber expression.

It was quiet for a little bit. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. He turned his eyes to the floor and didn't look back up until he decided to speak.

"I have a new assignment for you," he said, "Come to the Commerce building when you're finished here," and then he disappeared. I have a feeling he wanted to say something else entirely, but I didn't question him. I don't want to question him.

I can sympathize with the kind of grief he might be going through. I understand the despair that comes with losing and letting go of your closest family.

A part of me feels like he should've known that I had an idea about Lurk's betrayal. Another part of me knows that I should've told him as soon as I'd seen her talking to Delilah. I guess ... there was no real way to communicate it other than through my audiograph records.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm pathetic. I had  _so_ many opportunities to just go, "Hey, Daud. Lurk's been doing some shady shit in the Greaves' Refinery." *sigh*

I think it would've just posed the question as to whether he would _believe_ me or not. But it's too late now. 

I just - I need to accept that it's over. Lurk's gone.

At least, as far as I know, my sister is safe. Not exactly under the most favorable circumstances, but I know now she can protect herself.

On a happier note, we're going to break a gang leader out of jail later today. A woman, by the name of Lizzy Stride.

Daud needs the transport in order to get to Brigmore Manor, where Delilah and her witches have set up camp, along with my sister.

Only Lurk really had a good idea as to Daud's sudden interest in Delilah. Thomas says that Daud doesn't explain.

The rest of us don't ask.

End log.


	14. Log Fourteen; Chapter Fourteen

We left for Coldridge several hours after I came to the Commerce building.

Thomas and Rulfio were in Daud's working space, going over maps of the area and information from the others who'd been arrested before.

When I walked into the office, they greeted me accordingly and asked me to wake up Daud.

I was nervous to; rumors would circulate amongst ourselves that Daud's sleep would be overtaken with grunts and shouts. Once, he even attacked Thomas in his sleep.

They told me he had decided to take a rest because we'd planned for the break-in to begin around twilight and we weren't sure if we'd be able to make it out before midnight.

Just before I went up, Thomas stopped me and said to not fight back or panic if Daud does happen to attack me. He would come to himself in a matter of seconds. I knew the information was meant to reassure me but it really, really didn't.

I went up and shook him awake and - I never knew Daud slept with his sword on his person. I swear to you he didn't open his eyes until his blade was pressed against my throat.

"Thomas is waiting below with the information you requested," I told him. Pretty impressed with how calm I sounded looking back on it.

After waking him, I transversed down the stairs and watched the assassins lead the Overseers to the Refinery. Daud didn't go down the stairs until several minutes after.

He went down but didn't immediately go to his desk, he went out in the hallways to check on the others and to see how the defenses would hold.

When he was finished, he looked out the window I was standing near and clapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and he just nodded to me. I think it was some type of apology.

The both of us then went to the other two and we began our briefing.

Rulfio informed us that Coldridge called for an Overseer to arrive on the grounds of some superstitious heresy. I sent for Jordan to bring back a mask and uniform of one of our captives.

After an hour of getting prepared, six of us left for Coldridge.

Thomas and I attempted to scout ahead, but there was Overseers' music playing on the loudspeakers so we couldn't go very far. Daud was left to find and retrieve Stride on his own.

He returned just before the stroke of midnight and had Stride thrown over his shoulder.

"See that her wounds get attention," and he handed her off to me.

The other whalers were waiting in the sewers. "Which one of you is a medic?" I asked. I'm not familiar with everybody.

One of the novice whalers stepped forward and examined Stride quickly.

"She's got bruising around her wrists and neck, and some lashings on her back," he opened her eyelids, "She's not in danger of a concussion, but she will need a cold bath. I'll examine for open wounds in more appropriate conditions."

Daud and Thomas appeared in the middle of the examination. "Alright, Hobson. Let's move."

We're just waiting for her to recover now.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am struggling so hard right now. do i have some excuses for you! the thing is is that i have drafts for when my whaler interacts with corvo but i can't have him interact with corvo until the flooded district mission and the flooded district mission happens after Delilah and the Lord Regent are eliminated; sooo i have a lot of stuff i have to push through first and this chapter was such a struggle, i'm not even kidding. i began writing this like four days ago and i came up with a short little draft like ten minutes ago cuz i was sitting in front of my monitor replaying the very first mission of the Brigmore Witches. and i felt really bad for not being able to write out this chapter very well, i felt myself straying from my audiograph log format but hopefully you few readers enjoyed :)  
> um, i really want to improve when it comes to my next several logs because they are most obviously some of the most important so... yeah. i kind of wanted something really dramatic to happen in this chapter but i don't know, I would have to change the focus of the log. like, here it focuses on coldridge and breaking lizzy stride out but if i wanted to go through with what i was planning to go through with i would have to change the focus to his brother so... i am not sure yet. i may be able to make something, though. involving the brother. hopefully. if i don't take a ridiculously long amount of time writing it. my notes are as long as my chapters. geez, i'm an asshole


	15. Log Fifteen; Chapter Fifteen

Stride is still recovering. Hobson looks after her and waits until she wakes so we can eliminate a man named Wakefield. Edgar Wakefield, her once second in command.

He was the one who sent her to Coldridge in the first place.

We've still got the Overseers holed up and I've got not idea as to what Daud wants to do with them. Since we've captured them, all we've done is hold them as our prisoners. Ransom, maybe?

I was asked to bring food to a small group of the Overseers. I have no idea why they were being kept alive, honestly.

I'm not one for bloodshed but I just didn't think Daud worked that way.

*clearing throat* 

Before I left for the Refinery, I wanted to speak with Thomas about rations.

I didn't get the chance to because he was - uh - embracing Daud. Not in a sexual manner or anything, but they were just standing there. Holding each other, I guess.

 I can't really say it was surprising 'cause it's known that Daud doesn't mind bedding men or women. I don't think Thomas and Daud just sleep together, though.

Hm. It's not my business so I won't concern myself with it.

End log.


	16. Log Sixteen; Chapter Sixteen

_Holy. Shit._

My brother. He - he's one of the Overseers that followed Fume.

Oh my Void! *laughter* When I saw him I started crying.

He was so,  _so_ confused but when I took off my mask - oh geez - he started laughing and crying along with me.

He was nearly naked so I asked what happened and it turns out the uniform Daud wore was my brother's. Which was strange 'cause my brother is smaller than me but - it doesn't matter!

Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. *happy sigh*

I cannot express how ...  _good_ I felt seeing my brother. Geez, we were such a couple o' saps.

We caught up on each others' lives from the past year. Um - me, of course, leaving out some ... things.

He was telling me about this one Watch Guard named Damion or something like that and ... he just seems so in love and I'm so happy for him. I would definitely love to meet this Damion person some day.

He told me about Attano's assault on the Office of the High Overseer and how he was so surprised that he and his wolfhound Tempest were one of the only ones left alive in the backyard. He also told me about how he didn't really care for the others that died, though it was a definite shock for him. His reasoning was that they bullied him and chased off his lover who was a Watch Guard and who happened to be a man.

They got caught foolin' around and he had to say some horrible stuff to Damion in order to make it seem like Damion was the one who initiated everything and then he was very, very scared after Attano's assault because the things he said to Damion would've been the last words he would've ever told him -

Oh holy shit he has a lover! Agh, my brother is a little sinner, so cute. I *deep breath* whew! That was a mouthful.

I also told him about Sophie, our sister, and he was all pouty by the end of it. "Two heretics and an overseer are one family," he said, "Why does that sound like the beginning of a one-liner?"

Gosh, I'm so happy right now. After I left to get him my old clothes it hit me that he could be executed ... but, then again, he hasn't.

I wanted to go find Thomas again, to really ask what he was about to do with the Overseers. Rulfio and Dimitri beat me to it, though.

They were actually waiting here, in this room, to bring me the news that Daud plans to hold the Overseers for ransom.

I guess they saw me with my brother, but I'm not complaining.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously cannot begin to thank the lot of you enough for reading. Thank you so much for the support!
> 
> alsotheresareferencetoanotherfanfictioninhereidkifyoullknowwhatitisbuttherestotallyalileasteregg
> 
> Also, the grammar and punctutaion and all that fun stuff may be a little off because that was sort of what I was going for. The whaler is talking pretty fast in this particular log, so.
> 
> oH, and before I go I also wanna say that the last chapter, this one and the next one all came from one draft so that means I kinda initially planned those chapters to be in one giant log but I talked about a whole range of subjects so I decided to break 'em up.


	17. Log Seventeen; Chapter Seventeen

*sigh*

I wonder if we'll ever actually be able to talk to Sophie. I saw my brother earlier today and we talked and had a laugh but my sister could be a part of it all, too.

Sophie, is her name. I notice now I never actually mentioned her name before earlier today. Or my brother's for that matter.

My father named me and Sophie. My name is James, by the way, and my mother named my brother Windham.

Like a said, she was vibrant and a little odd, but in a pleasant way.

...

I - I'm glad our family is slowly coming together again. I would just ... I'd love to see how Sophie is.

After Zachary's death from the Overseer raid, I just wasn't feeling on-top-of things. He was one of my first and closest friends when I first joined.

Seeing and talking with my brother really lifted my spirits up.

I suppose I should sleep now.

Stride woke up in the late afternoon and we're meant to head to Drapers Ward tomorrow.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why I named the red-haired pretty witch Sophie was because she kinda looks like one. So. Yeah.
> 
> I kinda wanted to change her name but I couldn't feel it, so. Sophie it is!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the poor transition of subjects, I don't know why but I rushed to get this chapter out and I'm regretting it. So this chapter may or may not get edited as it is published.
> 
> Update: Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't put out a chapter in the last week, I've had a lot put on my schedule so I haven't been very on-top of this project. After today I'll hopefully be able to dedicate more time to this. Thanks so much for enjoying!


	18. Log Eighteen; Chapter Eighteen

Last night Steven brought a demand of forty thousand coin to the office of the High Overseer in exchange for their men.

I'm not sure if or when they'll pay up but until then, I'd enjoy the company of my brother.

We're leaving, though, and we're never really sure when we'll be back. Sometimes when we return, not all of our men are with us.

So in the case that  _I_ don't make it back, I provided my brother with an escape route.

I tied a boat on the outskirts of the Chamber of Commerce and left a key to the exit of the Rudshore Waterfront with him.

He seemed confused, saying that it seemed near impossible for us to die, especially with the abilities we posses. I told him that sometimes, the best of us become bested.

He just nodded and said that he doesn't plan to use the escape route very soon unless I don't return in three days.

I understood. I'm his main source of food and water, after all. I did tell him there would be elixir, a can of brined hagfish, some bread and a tin of potted whale meat waiting for him in the boat.

He asked if someone else were to find the boat and take it instead. I told him the district is full of Weepers and the Whalers, the only people who aren't either of those things are normally our prisoners.

He hugged me and wished me good luck, saying he'd hope we could all see each other again another time, in a better place.

I told him we would. I really hope we do.

End log.


	19. Log Nineteen; Chapter Nineteen

Stride was up on her feet when we were preparing, with Hobson looking over her. She seemed irritated with the babying but Hobson just said he wanted to make sure she was moving without discomfort.

She snarled and told him, "Listen, freak, I'm not into relationships. _I'm not even into sex._ So screw off."

Hobson replied with, "Neither of those are my intentions. I'm not into women," and continued to follow her around as she stormed away.

While most others gather their things in Daud's office, I normally collect myself in an office just outside of Daud's, across the hall.

Stride was hiding there when I entered. I was silent, not acknowledging her, giving her the room to leave if she wanted to.

I could still see her out of the corner of my eye and she seemed ... worried.

I was reaching, but it almost seemed, for the briefest of a second, that she didn't want anyone killed.

She turned her back to me and snapped, "Quit staring, freak."

"Daud's not gonna kill 'em," I told her, "Your people, I mean. Don't worry about it."

She eyed me, suspiciously and said, "Whatever, Whaler."

Daud, three others, myself and Stride left for Drapers Ward around early afternoon.

Before we went into the tunnel, Stride said to sound the horn of the Undine so that she'd know when to assume control of the Dead Eels.

As soon as we stepped into the tunnel, Thomas and Rulfio transversed away, with Thomas immediately returning, informing that the Hatters and Dead Eels were fighting in the streets.

Daud nodded and told Thomas to keep scouting, and to make sure that Rulfio makes it to the waterfront with Stride.

*pause* *murmuring*

Oh, okay. Um - shit - it's not the end of the log I just have to take a quick pause in the story, just give me a little bit -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno. i wanted to try something new :P


	20. Log Nineteen; Chapter Nineteen (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my ao3 and I found this rough draft and I would first off like to apologize! Im not completely sure I can continue writing this since it's been so long so as of right now I'll cut this story here. Maybe if I manage to think something up I'll add a chapter or two but that's an unlikely scenario. Sooo I hope you guys like this very incomplete chapter!
> 
> Edit: Currently in progress as of a June 2, 2017

Anyway, sorry. Um, where did I leave off? Oh, oh! Right.

So the Hatters and Dead Eels were fighting in the streets, right.

So Daud and I approached the far end of the tunnel and we heard, before saw, three Hatters and three Eels throwing threats at each other.

Daud handed me a mine, and he pulled one out himself.

The implication was clear.

Before I continue, I want to say that Daud only chooses select people for something he calls  _the Arcane Bond_.

It's when Daud uses his magic, or takes from _the Void_ , we all feel it. Us Whalers. It's - terrifying and incredible - all at once, you know?

The Arcane Bond between Daud and I has strengthened, so now I can ..  _bend time,_ for lack of a better understanding.

I never knew that Daud could do such a thing before.

Well, let me tell you, when time stops it is terrifying. Even if we have some type of warning.

When time stops, it's like being suddenly submersed in water. Your hearing gets muffled and you feel like you're moving in syrup. Everything turns black and white and then it's like you're back on land. When you're back on "land," everything is frozen.

I always feel a sick, haunting feeling when people are half-through their movements and actions. I feel like I should be "frozen" too.

There seems to be a silent timer that reverberates through the air when time is manipulated. It's like we all know we need to hurry if we want to finish what we've started.

 

When I first experienced the pull of the Arcane Bond, I vomited. I am not as strong as the other Whalers here, I think I've made that a point in my previous logs.

 

Back then I didn't understand why people obsessed over it, the power. I guess now I do but I still feel like I wouldn't be able to hold all of _that_.

 

The point is is that Daud stopped time immediately after pulling out the mines. The both of us ran and placed the mines in front of both groups and then transversed to a balcony nearby. We watched as they all fell down, one by one, spasming from the electric shock.

I felt indifferent to it. For the first time, it didn't disturb me when they all fell down. 

"Scout the area," Daud said. "We need more resources back on base."

He then transversed away and left me to my own devices.

I turned towards the door the balcony was attached to and opened it. It was certainly an unexpected sight.

There was a bright red sigil painted on the floor. I stepped around it to investigate the rest of the room. I expected it to be the work of Delilah's witches.

There was a desk that had a scroll with a wax emblem sealing it closed and a tray with more markings which matched those on the floor. I recognized the markings from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I left the things untouched.

There was a gaping hole in the ceiling that almost covered the whole room. I went up to see if anything would be up there, all there was was a locked locker.

I went back out onto the balcony and Daud had appeared before me. "What is it," he said.

I gestured inside and said, "I suspected it would be the work of the witches."

"No," he said and walked over the sigil to the scroll, wordlessly opening it. His eyes scanned the sheet, and then once more.

"There was a woman with the Eels, right?" Daud asked, pocketing the script. I confirmed it. "Go ahead and grab her, put her on the sigil."

I felt uncomfortable. "What will happen to her?" I asked.

"She won't be killed, if that's what you're worried about," he walked past me out onto the balcony, transversed onto the street and picked up one of the unconscious Hatters.

I followed Daud's order.

We put the two people on the sigil. Daud said to return there if I ever found a ring, put it on a tray and to bring him whatever appears.

After taking care of that, we went towards the area which holds the door that leads to the docks. On our way there, we observed the Hatters and Dead Eels fighting on a bridge.

Daud ordered that I assist the Eels.

"Don't expect them to be grateful," he said, "After you've taken care of the Hatters, run."

I didn't understand it at first.

My lungs still hurt. 

 *sigh*

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Phew. Maybe maybe not. Low key back in progress. I've made a gigantic change to this chapter as well as a few minor changes throughout the story.


End file.
